


I'm her what now?

by Chizz_Chizz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizz_Chizz/pseuds/Chizz_Chizz
Summary: "I mean come on, out of everyone in this room, who doesn’t want to have sex with Stiles?”





	I'm her what now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedaughterofkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/gifts).



Derek and Peter brought a stranger into the Stilinski household with them, a young woman that they introduced as Sarah. Stiles came pelting down the stairs to join them, his mouth open and face alight with laughter. The young woman took one look at him and froze on the spot. Her eyes blazed red and she walked straight across the room to Stiles who looked faintly alarmed as she approached, his arms out to his sides and hands raised as though to ward her off. She wrapped both her arms around him in an embrace and buried her face in his neck.

“Um… Derek? Is she – is she smelling me?”

She slid her hands down his back and grabbed his ass, pulling their hips closer together. Stiles yelped and pulled her hands back up higher. “Hey! Boundaries madam! You haven't even bought me dinner yet. Or told me your name. Or actually spoken to me… Derek – what's with the grabby Alpha lady?”

Derek sighed and said “This is Sarah, she has come to us for help because she just became an Alpha when her mother died.”

Stiles looked down in sympathy and said “Your Mom just died? I'm sorry, that really sucks” and he wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her close, dropping his head to rest against hers in comfort.

Peter closed his eyes in exasperation at his nephew's ability to miss the point and said “What is actually with the grabby Alpha lady is that she is responding to finding her  
soulmate.”

Stiles voice came out slightly muffled “I'm her what now?”

“Her soulmate, her true love, her supernaturally pre-destined partner for all time.”

Malia piped up to say “I'm sorry, but if this chick wants a piece of Stiles, then she's going to have to get in line. “

“What line?” asked Scott.

“Oh please, Lydia and I are at the head of that queue, but half of Beacon Hills wants to get into Stiles' pants. I mean come on, out of everyone in this room, who doesn’t want to have sex with Stiles?”

At this point Stiles couldn't help himself but look up to see that out of every single person in the room only Scott had put up his hand. Everyone looked at him, and he said defensively “He's like my brother, that's just wrong.” Derek and Peter who had not put up their hands looked at each other. Peter raised his eyebrows in a judgemental fashion at Derek who shrugged and raised his right back. Peter gave a nod in acknowledgement.

**Author's Note:**

> I toyed with Stiles being supernatural and responding in kind, but was happier with it this way. Gift because I enjoy thedaughterofkings' AO3 and tumblr and this is to say thank you.


End file.
